prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
NoblePC17
'Handsome Actor in School?! '(学校で格好良い俳優?! Gakkō de kakkōii haiyū?!) is the 17th episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It features Gale's debut in school. Plot After many persuading from his friends and fans, Gale finally joins school. At first, it was only for a TV Show with Noir. It was a problem for many students already become his fans right after their movie airs. Even he got recruited to the student council. But the charming Gale managed to handle it even though he's very exhausted. Surrounded with many fans, especially girls, Yuuki started to feel a new feeling that bothered her. Synopsis Gale and Shiro disappeared when Lilly and Noir wakes up. They left breakfast and a note saying to not worry which makes them much worried. Noir think that they might be ran away because they can't live on earth or kidnapped by obsesive people or many ideas that Lilly know it must not be true. Lilly told her to calm down as she ask who will guard Ferio. Noir hate the idea of using magic to him, but she asked Lilly to make a barrier around him and Noir sealed it with her demonic magic. They off to school using magic teleporter. They arrived in the schools forest and shocked seeing a lot of paparazzi in front of the gates. They saw some securities, teachers and student council members including Yuuki and Kito defend the gate. Yuuki spotted Lilly and Noir and mouthed to run. But a paparazzi saw them and start to gather around Noir. They ask her about her new show or movie. Confused, she tried to get away and managed to do so with help of other students. Both Roku and Sora managed to grab them and pull them inside the building while many others try to hold the paparazzi. Both ask her what was this all about and she didn't know herself. They saw the bell rang and they tried to close the gates. Kito came with Miho who asked the same question. As Miho, Noir and Kito walk to class, Noir told them that Shiro is gone. But as they enter the class, Shiro in there in his desk with other classmates and casually greeting them. Speechless, Noir kicked him for gone the first time so early. Miho asked if she's worried about him. The class laughed as she blushed and said that she is not worry in the slightest for she could choose a new servant for her. Noir then ask the real reason he left so early. Meanwhile in Yuuki's class, they spot some cameramen in the back of the class as a guy looked so famous came in. He introduced himself. His name is Amahane Gale and will be transferring for a week. All girls suddenly screamed and all boys become speechless. Especially Yuuki, Sora and Lilly. He sat next to Roku who greeted him since both are good friends. All boys are shocked that he know him pretty well. After the teacher go out, Yuuki, Sora and Lilly all gathered in Gale's table. They told him why didn't he told them and he just made a havoc for Noir. All girls stared speechless and gathered around them as well. As the next class start, Gale is got a pretty hard time understading some things. He always as Yuuki who sat in front of him as she teaches him in some classes as well. As lunch bell rings, Miho and Noir barged into the class one second and the bell rings. Both, especially Noir, complains to Gale who apologized and want to make it a surprise. But after Gale told her about the cameramen, Noir apologized for the commotion. Miho dragged her back to class as Roku invites him to the canteen for lunch. All boys, even who rarely go to canteen, joins them. In class, all girls asked them how could they know Gale. They said that Gale in Noir's great acquaintance and she kindly introduce him since he's new to Japan. The next day, Yuuki arrived in class with many friends already surrounding Gale. Lilly said Gale seemed to be pretty hyped for school and been studying last night. He even managed to answer the teacher's questions perfectly. Some girls sometimes ask for his help. In lunch, many girls offer him their lunch as thank you. Many other girls from other class also often came. Even boys too. Usually, Gale went home with Yuuki and others. He also always ask Yuuki for everything and are pretty clingy to her on the first day. But as time goes, many others take her role which doesn't mind her. But when some girls become awfully clingy, she could not help but to stare or think about it. In class, she saw two of her girl friends are talking so fun and Yuuki is staring at them. Sora saw and smirked. She whispered what is Yuuki doing. Yuuki is surprised and blushed. She said it was nothing, but even Lilly said that she was being creepy. After school, Gale usually tries some clubs or walk home with other friends. Lilly said to let him be. She, Noir and Shiro had always told him to go to school with them and he rejects. Shiro told them that many fans are asking why didn't he go to public school for he said he's homeschooled. Then, a TV show offered to show him fans of his life if he's in school. He told Shiro about it and he said its a pretty good idea. But then, Gale got an idea to make it a surprise to their friends. Shiro who likes pranks agreed. Shiro sighed as he apologized while carrying Noir's bag. Noir keep sulking next to him. Yuuki who usually is very talkative is pretty quiet. Miho ask her what's wrong and Yuuki said it's nothing. Noir smirked and suddenly said that she is awfully quiet today and ask if its because of Gale. Yuuki blushed and said of course not for they are friends and Gale is free to do whatever he wants. But Miho who read everything only smiled and told her to keep fighting. The next day is Gale's last day. Roku ask Yuuki to accompany him to the library after school. Yuuki stared at Gale for a second. She was hoping to go home together with him. But he seemed busy so she agreed to go with him. Miho asked if she could join because she's looking for certain books. After the last bell rings, Yuuki told Roku that she's grabbing a paper from the student council room real quick. She bumped into Miho who joined them. In front of the gates, Roku is waiting with Gale. Surprised, Miho giggled and said its a pretty good coincidence. Yuuki blushed as they walked. Unlike usual, she become pretty quiet. In the library, Roku and Miho are busy looking at a certain section while Yuuki got bored and decided to look around. He spot Gale in one of the table, reading. But many people around are staring at him. Her chest hurts. She doesn't know why, but she decided to leave him and she told Roku that she's waiting on the soup place in front of the library. She was walking when someone called her. She turned and saw Gale. Gale asked if he could join her because behind him, a lot of people are following. Meanwhile, Roku and Miho are looking at the books and Miho moved to another rack. She looked at a green book that she's been looking for. She tried to grab it but she can't. Suddenly, a hand took it and she turned around to see that its Roku. Roku gave her the book and she thanked him. As they walk to another section, she said that Roku is taller now. She used to be taller than him, but now she just noticed that he is taller than her. Roku blushed a little. They are done and they are walking to borrow it. Roku asked if Miho borrows too much but she said she need them all. Roku then switch her books with his so she carry something lighter. Miho smiled and thanked him. Meanwhile, Yuuki and Gale are having soup quietly. Gale then asked if she's angry or upset of something. Yuuki answered with angry voice that she doesn't. Gale told her that he could listen if she want to. Yuuki answered that how could he care because he only care about the girls who gave him lunch. Gale laughed and Yuuki punch him in the face. She asked why did he laughed. He said that its funny how this many fans made her think he's avoiding her. He apologized if she felt that way. Its rain and Roku and Miho can't do anything. Roku carried a box of Miho's books while Miho carries two books. Roku ask if her driver will be here and she told him today her driver is accompanying her mom. Roku took a plastic bag and cover his books with it. Then he told her if she want some soup before going home. She agrees but ask how because its raining. Roku put the box on his shoulder as he pulled her for a dash to the soup place. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro * Gale Villains * Ferio Other Characters * Takibi Roku * Hanamiya Kito Trivia * Unlike other episodes, this episode shows the interaction between the characters. Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes